The Prince and His Star
by Skylar Otsu
Summary: Kerajaan terbagi menjadi 2 kubu. Pangeran Neil yang sangat berambisi menjadikan putranya sebagai penerus Raja Henry yang telah wafat, sementara Pangeran muda sang Ratu yang tak begitu menginginkan kedudukan. Tapi peraturan tetap harus ditaati dan para Pangeran harus melakukan apa yang sudah diramalkan. Bintang akan segera jatuh untuk mereka perebutkan.
1. Chapter 1

**The Prince and His Star**

 _Fantasy_ / _Drama_ / _Romance_ / _Adventure_

...

...

Di sebuah tempat yang tak terjamah oleh hiruk pikuk, sebuah Negara antah berantah yang asri dan cantik. Tak banyak manusia yang tahu akan keberadaannya, letaknya yang tersembunyi diantara pegunungan, lembah mati, hutan kegelapan dan sungai merah, terdapat sebuah Negara kecil bernama Zich.

Zich dibawa sistem kekerajaan yang telah berkuasa selama berpuluh-puluh tahun, menjadikan Zich sebagai Negara yang mendapat julukan Surga di Bumi oleh para warganya. Negara kecil yang damai, tentram, asri, dan nyaman. Dibawah kepimpinan Raja Tumpish yang bijaksana, rakyat Zich hidup sejahtera.

 **Imperium Sidere** , yang berarti Kerajaan Para Bintang. Istana yang terletak di kota Muzcha, pusat kota yang tertib dan aman. Terdapat banyak desa di Zich, namun sang Raja dapat melakukan tugasnya dengan sangat baik.

Bukan tanpa alasan nama Imperium Sidere. Konon, kota **Imporium** -salah satu desa yang terkenal di Zich- dulu adalah tempat singgah para bintang yang jatuh dari langit dan menjalani hidup sebagai manusia. Dan katanya, para Raja yang pernah memerintah adalah para Raja yang pernah bertemu dengan para bintang yang dibicarakan.

Raja yang memimpin Zich tidak diwariskan secara sembarangan. Ada peraturan yang wajib dilakukan oleh calon Raja, di mana mereka harus berburu bintang jatuh di **Rex Stellarum.** Sebuah lembah di utara Zich yang dipercaya sebagai tempat paling dekat dengan langit, yang memungkinkan manusia mendengar suara bintang-bintang itu.

Tapi tidak semua Raja dapat mendapatkan bintang mereka. Bintang tak selalu jatuh di lembah itu, dan pada kenyataannya penduduk desa setempat tak pernah mendengar suara benturan akibat bintang jatuh.

Tapi rakyat Zich percaya, jika Raja yang dapat menemukan bintang jatuh mereka adalah Raja yang tepat, karena bahkan penghuni alam semesta seperti bintang pun menampakkan diri dan memberkati Raja itu dengan memberikan 1 permohonan.

Tapi itu dulu, tradisi keluarga kerajaan di bawah kepemimpinan Raja Tumpish. Dan sudah 7 generasi sejak Raja kelima, rakyat dan penghuni Istana tak lagi melihat bintang jatuh di Zich. Sebagian orang percaya jika alam semesta tak memberkati para Raja yang memimpin kala itu, namun sebagian lagi percaya jika hal konyol seperti tak adanya bintang jatuh tidaklah menentukan baik atau buruknya Raja yang memimpin.

Praduga mereka seperti terjawab ketika Raja keenam memimpin, kondisi Zich tak sebaik beberapa tahun yang lalu ketika Raja Neil berkuasa. Mulai terdapat kejahatan dimana-mana, hampir di semua desa mengalami gagal panen, kekeringan, pembunuhan, aksi perampokan, bahkan invasi besar-besaran Negara tetangga.

Kondisi Istana menjadi tegang, para tetua mempersalahkan Dewan Raja yang seenaknya menghapus tradisi memburu bintang bagi calon raja, dan kekacauan tersebut di manfaatkan adik sang Raja untuk mengambil alih tahta.

Pangeran Henry berencana menjadikan putranya sebagai penerus, karena di ketahui jika Ratu Angela tak bisa mengandung. Tapi saat putra Henry lahir, berita mengejutkan datang jika Ratu dalam kondisi hamil.

Keharmonisan Istana pun terpecah menjadi 2 kubu. Antara Pangeran Henry dan Raja Neil. Dimana para Dewan setuju jika putra Henry lah yang akan menjadi penerus karena Zich tak dapat menunggu lama akan bayi yang di kandung Ratu Angela, dan para tetua tak ingin bayi yang di kandung Ratu di ingkari haknya.

Sejak saat itu Istana tak pernah damai, bahkan ketika bayi yang di kandung Ratu hadir di Bumi, perseteruan penerus tahta terus berlanjut. Raja Neil menjalankan tugasnya hingga sang putra tumbuh, dan tiba di mana ia harus menurunkan tahta, tak dapat dipungkiri jika ia bimbang.

Pangeran Kris masih terlalu muda, usianya masih 16 tahun saat itu, dan keponakannya Pangeran William dinilai cukup siap sebagai penerus. Namun Raja tak rela jika bukan putranya yang meneruskan tahta, tapi di sisi lain ia harus segera melaksanakan upacara penurunan tahta.

Hingga keputusan bijak pun terlontar dari mulutnya. Jika 1dari 2 Pangeran harus mencari bintang jatuh di lembah Rex Stellarum. Seluruh Zich pun ramai, ada yang berkata mustahil, tapi ada pula yang optimis jika salah satu dari kedua pangeran di berkati, maka sang bintang jatuh akan muncul.

Dan tentu saja perburuan bintang jatuh itu tak semudah mencari harta di dasar laut. Baik Pangeran Kris dan Pangeran William tak tahu kapan sang bintang akan jatuh, dan tentu hanya 1 bintang yang akan jatuh, yang itu artinya mereka harus berlomba mendapatkannya. Setidaknya mereka cukup terbantu akan ramalan para tetua akan ada bintang jatuh dalam waktu dekat, dan mereka diminta untuk waspada.

Perburuan bintang jatuh terus berlanjut, bahkan ketika Raja Neil wafat dan Ratu Angela memerintah untuk sementara waktu.

Akankah kedua Pangeran berhasil mendapatkan bintang jatuh yang telah diramalkan?

 **END of Prolog**

 **.**

Hola~ maafkan gw yang ga tahu diri, muncul malah posting ff baru x'D

Sebenernya ff ini remake dari cerita yaoi OC buatan gw sendiri. Dan untuk cast jujur gw ga tau harus make siapa di cerita ini :"

 _I blind for Korean/Chinese artist_. Dan mulai bosen sama anggota member grup itu, tapi ga menutup kemungkinan mereka muncul di ff ini xD

Tapi gw pengen tokoh2 strategis(?) di tempati sama cast baru yg lebih _fresh_. Jadi kalau diantara kalian ada yang mau kasih rekomendasi bisa banget, bisa via pm fb/bbm(bagi yg punya pin saya) atau pm di sini. Tolong jelaskan juga tentang karakter artis tsb, atau karakter yg biasanya si artis itu perankan dalam _fanfic author_ lain.

Silahkan tinggalkan _review_ yg membangun ya dan biar gw makin semangat xD

Ff lainnya lupakan untuk sejenak LOL

Oh iya, untuk Raja Neil itu murni karangan. Terserah kalian mau ngebayangin siapa, wkwkw

 _Regards_ , Skylar

 **19-11-2016**


	2. After Breakfast

Musim di mana bola panas berwarna kuning cerah menempati singgasana anggungnya tanpa pengganggu bernama awan kelabu yang sangat pekat dan membuat cuaca tidak bersahabat . Disandingkan dengan segelas minuman segar diwadah perunggu dengan ukiran sederhana yang menambah kesan mahal pada permukaannya yang berlapis emas, cairan berwarna keemasan pudar itu menyatu dengan perasan air lemon segar yang sanggup membuat penjaga Istana segarang Thomas -penjaga gerbang pemarah- mencebik tak suka seperti bayi berusia 1 tahun .

Seharusnya minuman itu tidak dihidangkan diwaktu sepagi ini, langit masih berwarna biru gelap ditemani bulatan selayaknya keping koin emas yang usang. Terkadang ujung tajam atap menara terlihat seperti akan menusuk permukaannya yang seperti balon dan membuatan bulatan itu mengempes. Masih hening dan sunyi, suasana yang menurutnya paling damai dan bersahabat. Menghirup udara pagi dengan tetesan bulir air dari ujung rambut emasnya yang basah, membawa segelas minuman dingin yang tidak baik untuk kesehatannya.

Uap tidak mengepul dari mulutnya pagi ini, karena udara dingin itu sudah berlalu dan matahari telah menjadi sekutunya. Ia ingat, dulu sekali, 1 minggu sebelum kematian menjemput Raja, ia pernah melewatkan akhir pekan di mana mereka terjaga semalaman ditemani sebotol anggur yang mengalirkan obrolan mereka. Saat itu juga seperti ini, memandangi langit fajar yang masih gelap, bahkan beberapa butir bintang di langit pun masih terlihat kedipan sinarnya.

 _"Berjalan lah di jalan yang kau kehendaki, lakukan apa yang menurut mu benar dan jangan berhenti. Akan tiba di mana saatnya banyak orang akan menuntut lebih padamu dan kau tidak memiliki pilihan untuk menolak. Ada saatnya kau harus meletakkan kaki orang lain di atas kepala mu tanpa bisa memikirkan kebahagiaanmu sendiri"_

 **.**

 **.**

 **The Prince and His Star: The Only One Star**

 _[After Breakfast]_

Menegak cairan dingin di dalam gelas peraknya, bintang-bintang masih berkedip menggodanya. Karena dibalik jubah mandi berwarna maroon yang dikenakannya, terdapat lapisan kulit beraroma maskulin yang mengukuhkan kharismanya.

 **Grak!**

Tak perlu menolehkan kepala untuk melihat siapa yang dengan kurang ajarnya masuk ke dalam kamarnya tanpa izin. Meletakkan gelas peraknya yang masih terdapat sisa minuman yang akhir-akhir ini dikonsumsinya di atas meja berbentuk bundar berlapis keramik bercorak abstrak, tubuh tinggi tegap itu berbalik. Membenahi letak jubah mandinya yang begitu pas di tubuhnya, ia berjalan masuk dan mengerutkan kening melihat Kevin meletakkan setumpuk buku di atas meja di depan tempat tidurnya.

"Pagi sekali kau datang. Apa ini?" berjalan mendekat mengamati setumpuk buku berbagai ukuran dan sampul yang baru saja orang kepercayaannya itu letakkan. Seorang pria bermata abu-abu gelap yang indah, rambutnya berwarna hitam kelam, selalu terlihat rapih disegala suasana dan bahkan dihari sepagi inipun, Kevin sudah memakai pakaian Kerajaan yang bernuansa abu-abu seperti iris matanya , beserta beberapa atribut yang menyatakan jika dirinya adalah 'milik' sang pangeran.

"Buku-buku yang harus anda baca dan pelajari. Karena yang saya dengar, tes akademi mulai tahun ini akan lebih sulit dari tahun kemarin" Kevin menjawab tenang. Tatapannya mengikuti gerakan sang Pangeran yang duduk di tepian tempat tidur yang empuk.

Keningnya semakin berkerut dalam, kedua matanya menyipit, lalu menggaruk tengkuk lehernya yang Kevin yakini jika bagian tersebut sama sekali tidak gatal.

"Mau tak mau anda harus tetap mempelajari buku-buku ini _Prince_ , saya sudah membantu anda kemarin saat anda memilih untuk ikut dengan _Sir_ Leo ke perbatasan dan mengabaikan tugas yang saya berikan. Anda pikir _Queen_ tidak tahu? Beruntung kemarin saya memiliki alasan yang tepat hingga anda tidak diseret kembali ke kursi belajar anda"

Menghela nafas pendek, _Prince_ mengarahkan jari telunjuknya yang panjang pada setumpuk buku itu.

"Sebanyak itu, apa kau dendam padaku, Kevin?" sedang berusaha untuk memasang wajah memelas.

"Percayalah _Prince_ , bahkan _Prince_ William membawa lebih banyak buku ke kamarnya kemarin sore"

"Jangan samakan aku dengan si otak encer itu. Kau tahu aku tidak suka membaca buku-buku seperti itu"

Mengarahkan matanya melirik pada bantal di atas tempat tidur, tepat di sisi ranjang, Kevin melihat sebuah buku berukuran sedang bersampul _dark blue_. Berdehem singkat.

"Tapi bukankah anda sangat suka membaca _Me and The Stars_?"

"Kau tahu Kev?"

" _Prince_?"

"Kau jauh lebih menyebalkan dari si tua Marcus. Pergilah, aku akan bersiap-siap. Laki-laki tua di Istana ini bisa memiliki bahan gosip lagi jika aku terlambat"

Menundukkan kepalanya hormat, Kevin keluar dari kamar luas tersebut dan membiarkan sang Pangeran untuk bersiap-siap dengan pakaian yang telah disediakan sejak semalam.

Mengusap kecil rambut emasnya yang telah kering, lelaki berbalut jubah mandi itupun bangkit mengambil pakaiannya yang telah disiapkan di sebuah hanger rak baju yang diletakkan di sisi kanan tempat tidurnya. Mengamati pakaian serba biru gelap tersebut, sebelum memakainya dengan cekatan beserta atribut dan pangkat yang selama ini didapatnya dari berbagai pelatihan dan juga tugas Kerajaan.

Beranjak ke depan kaca besar yang berada di sudut, ia melihat pantulan dirinya di cermin. Pakaian khas dengan segala atributnya, tidak berarti apapun dibandingkan status dan tanggung jawabnya yang ia panggul dibahunya selama ini.

 _Prince_ Kris _of_ Zich.

Menepuk kedua bahunya bergatian. Kris memastikan jika pakaiannya telah terpasang dengan benar, tidak ada atribut ataupun emblem yang terlupa , lalu menarik jubah berwarna senada yang masih tergantung pada hanger. Mengenakannya di belakang punggungnya. Beranjak dari sana, mengambil sepatu yang juga sudah disiapkan, Kris duduk di tepian ranjang, selesai memakai kedua sepatunya ia menolehkan kepalanya ke arah balkon yang terbuka lebar.

Langit sudah berubah menjadi biru muda, tidak ada lagi bintang dan awan putih sebagai gantinya. Kedamaian malam telah lenyap dan pagi membawanya kembali pada kehidupannya sebagai seorang Pangeran.

 _Prince_ bangkit berdiri, memandangi seisi kamarnya sebelum akhirnya melangkah keluar dengan bahu tegap dan punggung tegak, serta dagu terangkat.

Bibirnya berhenti bergerak menyanyikan sebuah lagu, bersamaan dengan kedua kakinya yang refleks berhenti di tempat tepat di sisi sebuah tumbuhan hijau berbentuk kuda yang sengaja dibentuk oleh pengurus kebun Istana. Menolehkan kepalanya ke samping kanan, pada sebuah jalan jalan setapak yang membelah taman dan langsung menuju koridor depan bagian depan Istana. Beberapa pria berumur dan terlihat rapih dengan jubah hitam serta emblem berbentuk bintang berukuran kecil dan berwarna kuning pudar di bagian dada kiri mereka.

Salah satu diantaranya membawa sebuah buku tebal yang terlihat usang. Mereka tak menyadari keberadaannya yang berdiri diam mengamati dengan kerutan menghiasi keningnya.

"William! Sedang apa kau di sana!?" itu suara seorang pria tampan yang muncul di ujung lorong.

 _Prince_ William menolehkan kepalanya refleks ke sumber suara, melihat jika sang Ayah yang memanggilnya, ia pun beranjak dari posisinya, mendekati pria yang hingga kini juga bergelar _Prince_ , sama seperti dirinya.

"Apa yang kau lihat di sana?" bertanya dengan tatapan curiga dimata hijaunya. _Prince_ Neil memperhatikan putranya yang tak kalah tampan dengan dirinya.

"Tidak Ayah. Tadi aku hanya melihat para tetua datang, kenapa mereka ada di sini? Apakah _Queen_ memanggil mereka?"

"Kau akan mengetahui hal itu nanti. Ayo, jangan sampai kita terlambat untuk sarapan bersama _Queen_ dan anaknya yang bodoh itu" mendahului beranjak dari sana, _Prince_ Neil tak melihat perubahan sorot mata putranya yang menatap punggung tegapnya tak suka.

"Sudah ku bilang jangan menyebut Kris seperti itu. Apakah Ayah tidak bisa sebentar saja tidak mengatakan hal yang tidak pantas untuknya?" menyamakan langkah dengan sang Ayah. William sungguh tidak suka jika Ayahnya itu menyebut saudaranya , Kris, dengan julukan yang menurutnya tidak pantas diucapkan oleh sesama anggota keluarga. Apalagi Kris itu adalah keponakannya sendiri.

"Itu kenyataan. Bahkan nilainya dibulan kemarin jauh di bawahmu" menjawab tak acuh, _Prince_ Neil memasang wajah tak peduli dengan rasa keberatan William.

"Ini bukan hanya tentang nilai, Ayah. Aku yakin sehebat atau sebagus apapun yang sudah dikerjakan Kris hal itu tidak akan berarti bagimu. Kris keponakan mu, tidak bisakah Ayah menghargai ikatan itu?"

"Kenapa kau ribut sekali karena hal itu, Will? Dia sendiri tidak keberatan aku memanggilnya apa"

William memilih untuk diam karena tidak ingin berdebat dengan sang Ayah yang sangat membenci Kris. Selain karena mereka hampir sampai di Ruang Makan, William tidak ingin memperpanjang masalah. Meski ia penasaran dengan alasan sang Ayah yang bisa begitu membenci Kris. Memang apa yang sudah Kris lakukan padanya?

Mendengar suara langkah lainnya yang berasal dari lorong dihadapannya, William mengangkat kepalanya dan bertemu dengan sosok tinggi Kris yang terlihat begitu tenang. Melirik ke samping kanannya, _Prince_ Neil sang Ayah terlihat mengeraskan wajahnya yang sudah kaku . Bertukar senyum, sampai di depan sang Paman, Kris segera membungkukkan tubuhnya.

"Selamat pagi Paman" kembali menegakkan punggungnya, Kris beralih menatap saudaranya. "Selamat pagi Will"

"Selamat pagi Kris. Di mana Kevin?" melongok ke balik bahu Kris, William mencari sosok berbaju abu-abu yang biasanya berada di balik punggung saudaranya itu.

"Aku memintanya untuk melakukan sesuatu tadi"

"Ayo William, kita tidak punya waktu untuk berbasa-basi. Waktu sarapan segera dimulai" _Prince_ Neil menyela ketus, membuat William dan Kris menoleh ke arahnya.

William mengerling dan Kris hanya mengedikkan bahunya tak peduli. Pintu besar di samping merekapun terbuka, 2 penjaga di dalam ruangan mempersilahkan ketiga Pangeran itu masuk ke dalam Ruang Makan. _Prince_ Neil berjalan masuk mendahului, sementara 2 _Prince_ yang lain berjalan bersisihan menuju tempat duduk masing-masing.

William duduk di samping sang Ayah, sementara Kris duduk sendiri menghadap William. _Prince_ Neil terlihat tak suka saat kedua Pangeran muda itu terlibat obrolan seputar entah apa yang tidak diketahuinya dan mereka terlihat akrab. Wajar saja, karena di Istana itu hanya mereka lah yang usianya tak terpaut jauh. Tapi tetap saja Neil tidak menyukai kebaikan sikap putranya pada Kris yang sangat tidak disukainya.

Pintu terbuka lagi, obrolan otomatis terhenti dan kepala tertoleh. Ketiga Pangeran segera bangkit berdiri dari kursi masing-masing menyambut Ratu yang datang dengan gaun hijau muda lembut dengan hiasan renda yang cantik. Mahkota putih bertatahkan mutiara menghiasi kepalanya yang berambut panjang legam dan wajahnya selalu segar dengan bibir tipisnya yang selalu tersenyum. Masih sangat cantik dan mempesona, _First Queen_ terlihat jauh lebih muda dari usianya.

"Silahkan duduk" _Queen_ Angela tersenyum lembut, berjalan menuju kursi yang diperuntukan untuknya. Dan mereka pun duduk kembali setelah memberi hormat.

Tidak ada percakapan yang terlontar, segera setelah _Queen_ duduk, para pelayan menghidangkan piring-piring di atas meja panjang itu. Menyediakan hidangan pembuka dan segelas air. Setelah dipersilahkan oleh sang Ratu, mereka pun menyantap hidangan pembuka.

Sarapan pagi ini berjalan seperti biasa, dalam diam dan hening. Membuat sang Pangeran sedikit enggan sebenarnya untuk menghadiri jam sarapan dan jam-jam lainnya. Tapi Kris tahu diri, ia tidak bisa bertindak sesuka hati dan membuat posisi sang Ratu menjadi sulit. Bagaimana pun dirinya adalah seorang Pangeran, yang harus memikirkan banyak hal saat akan mengambil tindakan. Bahkan jika itu hal yang membuatnya bahagia sekalipun.

Hanya suara denting pisau dan garpu yang mengiringi kegiatan sarapan mereka, fokus dengan makanan di masing-masing piring, para pelayan bergantian menyuguhkan hidangan dan Kris tepaksa harus menjejalkan beberapa sendok _dessert_ yang terasa begitu menyiksa karena rasa manisnya saat sang Ratu meletakkan sendok kuenya dan mengusap bibirnya anggun dengan kain putih dipangkuannya.

"Bagaimana hasil pekerjaanmu bersama _Sir_ Arthur, _Prince_ William?" Suara Ratu mengalun lembut saat keponakannya, Pangeran William, baru saja menyelesaikan dessertnya. Pangeran tampan berambut hitam itu mengangkat kepalanya, tersenyum kecil membalas senyum dibibir sang Ratu.

" _Sir_ Arthur sangat antusias saat kau menawarkan diri untuk membantunya membuat riset itu

 _Sir_ Arthur sangat baik dan beliau sangat sabar, _My Queen_. Hamba belajar banyak darinya, berkatnya hamba bisa menerapkan ilmu yang hamba dapatkan dari akademi"

"Itu bagus, kau memang sangat berbakat untuk hal itu. Ku harap kerjasama kalian nanti membuahkan sesuatu yang dapat memecahkan masalah para petani"

William menundukkan kepalanya merendah, meski tak bisa dipungkiri jika dirinya juga sangat senang atas harapan sang Ratu kepadanya.

Mengalihkan tatapannya pada sang Putra yang lagi-lagi tak menghabiskan dessert nya, _Queen_ mengamati wajah tampan putranya. Sibuk memainkan sendok kue di tangannya.

"Bagaimana denganmu, Pangeran Kris?"

Terkejut karena tiba-tiba diajak bicara oleh sang Ratu, Kris meletakkan sendok kuenya segera dan menatap sang Ratu yang tersenyum teduh.

"Aku tahu kemarin kau tidak melakukan apa yang sudah Kevin minta. Apakah _Sir_ Bobby tahu jika Pangeran akan segera menghadapi tes akademik?"

Kris bisa melihat melalui ekor matanya jika Pamannya, Pangeran Neil, tersenyum mengejek karena hal itu. Dan dirinya sudah sangat terbiasa.

"Maafkan hamba, _My Majesty_ " mengarahkan tatapannya ke bawah. "Bukan maksud hamba untuk mengabaikan kewajiban hamba sebagai peserta tes, tapi hamba sudah berjanji pada _Sir_ Bobby untuk membantu beliau di tahanan Istana"

"Aku tidak akan memarahi mu karena hal itu, _Prince_. Aku sangat bangga, Kerajaan ini begitu mengandalkan mu digaris terdepan pertahanan dan aku juga bangga memiliki Pangeran yang sangat peduli dengan masalah yang timbul di lingkungan Kerajaan maupun masyarakat" beralih menatap William saat mengatakan kalimat terakhir. _Prince_ Neil tersenyum dan menganggukkan kepalanya bangga karena putranya mendapat pujian sang Ratu.

"Tapi ingat, ada hal lain yang harus kalian pertanggung jawabkan, termasuk tes akademik itu. Dan lagi... " sengaja menggantungkan kalimatnya. Ratu dapat melihat pancaran mata menerka dari kedua Pangerannya, hal itu membuatnya tersenyum tipis dengan kepekaan mereka.

"Setelah ini akan diadakan pertemuan oleh para tetua, mereka sudah menunggu"

Menahan diri untuk tidak mendesah malas. Kris hanya menghembuskan nafasnya pelan, berbeda dengan William yang tak menunjukkan reaksi apapun, tapi di dalam hatinya Pangeran bermata abu-abu itu juga tidak terlalu menyukai topik ini.

Udara musim semi identik dengan wewangian bunga dan harumnya panggangan kue yang dibuat para penduduk di desa terdekat dengan Istana. Aroma yang menggugah selera sekaligus membangkitkan semangat.

Sibuk mempersiapkan diri untuk pergi meninjau sel Kerajaan, Kris membenahi letak panel kudanya dengan sarung tangan hitam yang membalut kedua tangannya. Menepuk punggung kuda kesayangannya lembut, lalu beranjak ke bagian depan untuk mengelus hewan berbadan besar itu.

"Anda yakin untuk tetap ikut _Prince_?" pria tinggi tampan berjalan mendekat dengan membawa topi khas prajurit berwarna kayu pohon di atas dadanya.

Menoleh ke balik punggungnya, Kris menganggukkan kepalanya masih mengelus kepala Aries, nama kuda kesayangannya.

"Tentu saja _sir_ , aku ingin tahu ada permasalahan apa di sana. Aku belum pernah ke sana sebelumnya"

"Hamba dengar jika Pangeran akan segera mengikuti tes. Hamba tidak mau jika--"

"Tenang saja _sir_ , _Queen_ sudah mengetahui hal ini. Anda tidak akan diberi hukuman karena aku" tersenyum kecil, Kris mengerti kecemasan laki-laki berumur awal 30'an itu.

 _Sir_ Bobby mengangguk kecil. "Baiklah jika memang anda sudah mendapatkan izin, setelah ini kita akan berangkat"

"Asal anda tahu, aku sudah sangat tidak sabar. Dan oh, jangan sungkan kepada ku sir, meski pangkat ku lebih tinggi, anda masih lebih senior"

 _Sir_ Bobby hanya tersenyum. Sebagai salah satu kepala pasukan penjaga yang bertanggung jawab pada keamanan di Imporium, laki-laki berkulit putih dan berbibir tipis itu memang cukup menyukai sifat sang Pangeran yang sangat ramah dan terbuka.

Kris naik ke atas kudanya setelah _sir_ Bobby beranjak dari sana menuju kudanya sendiri yang telah siap. Menepuk kepala Aries lagi, ia mengalihkan tatapannya jauh ke depan, melewati dinding pembatas Istana, pada pemandangan di bawah sana.

Warna hijau yang berpadu dengan hangatnya warna kayu pohon, kuning matahari dan berbagai warna lainnya. Begitu tajam dan juga lembut, ada keteguhan di hatinya.

Mereka adalah prioritasnya, para penduduk Zich.

 _"Prince Kris dan Prince William harus kembali berburu bintang jatuh. Muncul ramalan jika bintang itu tak lama akan jatuh dan kedua Pangeran diwajibkan untuk segera memberi jawaban saat esok kuncup mawar bermekaran"_

.

.

To be continue

.

.

Ada yg sudah baca di _watty_? Chapter ini ada sedikit perbaikan, jadi kalo ada yg beda sama yg di _watty_ mohon dimaklumi ya.

Btw Bobby di sini membernya ikon, kenapa? Karena cuma dia yg gw tau dan cocok xD

Dan Willian Chang(kalo ga salah inget) itu artis China :)

 _Regards_ , Skylar

 **09-01-2017**


End file.
